Hikaru, The 7 Dragons And 7 Angels
by Hikaru the Tenyo
Summary: It's a crossover with "X" by CLAMP and my own characters with some Magic Knight RayEarth characters and elements too! Like Ovums, Mashins, and other worlds with a princess named Sapphera-hime. Maybe she's a relative of Emeraldo-hime. And Hikaru, who isn't
1. Hikaru Enters!

This is my first fanfic. Yay! Hopefully it isn't too bad. Anyways, I consider this to be a crossover. The crossover is with "X" by CLAMP and my own personal characters and alternate world. One of my maincharacter's names is Hikaru, but it isn't the Magic Knight RayEarth Hikaru. That's actually kinda obvious. But I'm kinda going to borrow some of the MKR elements, like magic, and ovums (you know, those jewels on the hands that can store weapons and etc.) And for people who miss this, Tenyo= Heavenly-maiden. When I use Tenyo I mean part angel. On to the fanfic!!!

# Hikaru, The 7 Dragons And 7 Angels

Chapter 1: Hikaru Enters!

By Hikaru the Tenyo

"So, would you like to do? How about seeing a movie? Ne, Hikaru-chan!" 

She had red hair, up in a high-ponytail and stood about 5' 4".Because of her height, she lookedlike she was twelve or something. Even though she had her hair in a high-ponytail, her hair reached down halfway down her thighs and her bangs framed her face, getting longer toward the sides of her head.She was fifteen years of age, but looked a little younger. Her skin was a tan color. She had purple eye that were deep violet or other various other shades of purple, depending on the lighting of her surroundings. She was wearing her high school uniform. She had been walking along not paying any heed to the hustle of the activities of others walking past her, along the sidewalk. Lost in thought not listening to a word the other girl was saying. Finally, her head snapped up, slightly, and she was back with reality.Hikaru turned to look at her companion next to her. "Oh. What were you saying?" Hikaru smiled lightly. "Sorry. Wasn't listennin'."

"Geez! Where were you? Off in 'la la land,' again?" the girl giggled. This girl was Hikaru's long time friend.Kotori had been Hikaru's friend since they were really little. Even before Kotori's mother died… Kotori had golden-yellow hair. Her hair was long, it reached down past her back and her hair was wavy.Her bangs were cut straight and had a small wave in them.Her eyes were an even darker golden-yellow.She had fair, white skin. Some-what pale, even.She stood about 5' 8", but was the same age as Hikaru. Actually she was younger than Hikaru, just by a couple months. 'I hope Hikaru-chan is OK. She's been acting weird lately…' Kotori thought to herself.Kotori grinned. She had just gotten an idea. "I know what we can do!" she chirped.

"Eh? Nani, nani?" Hikaru said, utterly clueless on what Kotori was thinking.

Kotori grin widened. "We can go get our fortunes told!" she cheered.

Hikaru was confused. "Huh? Do you want me to tell you your fortune? That doesn't sound like fun to me…" Hikaru was from the Hikarawa shrine. She grew up there with her great-grandmother. She is one of the priestesses at the shrine. She could tell people their fortunes. Well… most of the time, but she couldn't ever be one hundred percent sure. It was probably due to her lack of concentration. She used fire. She could see premonitions in the flames of a fire. Sometimes they were only possibilities of what could happen, but usually, her visions were correct and could sometimes even be altered. Even though she had this gift, it sometimes left her exausted.

Kotori rolled her eyes. "No, silly! We'll go do a real fortuneteller read our fortunes. You know the ones with a crystal ball." Kotori said triumphantly.

A spark of anger flared up in Hikaru. "Hey whadd'ya mean?! "a _real_ fortuneteller?! And I guess that I'm just some amateur!" she grumbled under her breath.

"Of course!" Kotori smiled. Her face brightened up. She grabbed Hikaru by her left wrist and yanked her along. "Let's go!" 

"Oi! Ch…chotto!" she yelped as she was pulled along through the crowd, amazed by Kotori's strength. She began to worry about Kotori's well being.Kotori has a weak heart and get tired easily. And sometimes, on occasion. Kotori also lived at a shrine, but didn't help perform any rituals or anything. Kotori lived with her father and older brother Fuma, whom Hikaru thought was a little cute. Hikaru remembered Kotori's mother, a little. She looked just like Kotori, or rather Kotori looked just like her. But, she died when Kotori and Hikaru were young. Hikaru didn't know or remember how and never asked Kotori about it.

Kotori and Hikaru weaved through the people walking along the sidewalk. They kept on walk along, past the karaoke bars…


	2. Forwarning

Hey! Sorry the first chapter was so short. That was just to get the story going. And this chapter is kinda short too. Probably about only a page or so. Anyways, enjoy!

Hikaru, The 7 Dragons And 7 Angels

Chapter 2: Forewarning

By Hikaru the Tenyo

Hikaru lay on her bed, staring up at the bedroom ceiling. She had walked home after Kotori and she had their fortunes told.Her eyes were half closed. She was in a daze. Hien had been laying there for hours, in deep thought.'What was with that old women…?'

* "What's this?!" the fortuneteller gasped. It was a small, old woman looking over a crystal ball. She was dressed in golds, blues, and greens. Her outfit looked similar to a gypsy's. 

"Huh? What?! What's wrong?" Kotori asked. Kotori was anxious to hear Hikaru's and herfortunes. 

Kotori started to get nervous. "Umm. You know… I really don't need my fortune told." 

Hikaru glared at the old woman."No way!" She shouted. "Hey old hag, give Us our fortunes!"She demanded slamming her hands down on the table.

"Hey! Isn't that kinda harsh? Hikaru-chan you should calm down." Kotori countered. Hikaru was starting to scare her. 

Hikaru leaned over towards Kotori and whispered in her ear. "I knew this wasn't a good idea… she's probably senile."

The old woman glared at Hikaru. Obviously, she heard what was whispered. The old woman was starting to lose her temper.Suddenly, the irate, old woman threw a book and hit Hikaru on the head. "Silence!" She shouted.

Hikaru and Kotori both look at the old woman, Hikaru clutching her head in pain. Kotori giggled. 

The woman gazed into the crystal ball. "I see fire! And, and…"

"And…? What?" They both asked in unison.

"On your sixteenth birthday… you will go on a great journey!" The old woman proclaimed with enthusiasm. "You will meet new allies and deadly enemies!"

"Fire? A journey? Allies and enemies?" Kotori thought out loud. Kotori brought her hands up to her mouth. Her gaze was downward and in deep thought. A spark of excitement ran through her. "Oh, oh! I know!"

"What? What do you think it means Kotori-chan?"

"Well that's obvious." She said confidently. "Well, the fire… is from the fire you use to see premonitions. The journey…. Is a vacation you're going to go on. Maybe as a birthday present!" Kotori had a wide grin on her face. 

"OK… But what about the allies and deadly enemies?" Hikaru asked, being skeptical that Kotori was correct. "Maybe we'll get boyfriends and his psycho ex-girlfriends will stalk us or something." Hikaru giggled.

Kotori became frightened. "Hikaru-chan, stop. Don't talk of such things.

Just then the old woman grew white as a ghost and started to tremble.

Hikaru noticed this and was somewhat confused. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost. (Pardon the cliché). Are you ill or somethin'?" Hikaru inquired. 

The old woman looked at both of the girls. Her eyes softened and became sad. The old woman then gave a weak smile. "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. Old age does that. Why don't you girls leave now… I'm going to close up early." With that the old woman got up and left the room. "Those pore children…" The old woman muttered as she left, but Hikaru and Kotori didn't hear her.

"What the hell was her problem?" 'What a liar.'

'What could it mean. It feels like there is something I should remember… But… what? Maybe I'm being paranoid. Maybe it was nothing or rather nothing out of the ordinary is going to happen. Am I worried about school? Becoming emotionally distraught and not even noticing? No. That's not it. I'm missing something important… Something essential. Hmm.. Maybe I'll become lucky and receive some ethereal sign. A sign of some sort to help me find what I can't remember. To remember what I can't find. 

My head hurts… I must be tired. Maybe… I should sleep.' 


	3. Ethereal?

Hi everyone! Finally, there's a chapter over a page and with some action in it too! 

Hikaru, The 7 Dragons And 7 Angels

Chapter 3:Ethereal?

By Hikaru the Tenyo

_'Where am I?' "Hello. Is anyone here?" Hikaru shouted. She didn't know where she was. Everywhere was black. Above her, beneath her, and to each side of her. Hikaru couldn't tell if she was floating or not. She held her hands out in front of her and examined them. Yes, she could see them clearly, as if it was day. But, why then was it so black? So dark.Hikaru was frightened. "I don't understand. Don't understand…"_

_"Do be frightened." Said a young, child-like,femininevoice._

_Hikaru whirled around. Looking franticly into the darkness. Scanning in search of the source of the speakers voice. "Where are you?!" She shouted. _

_A burst of bright light appeared before Hikaru. She shielded her eyes with her arms. The particles expanded, then, condensed into a small orb of light. The orb was only about 10 inches in diameter. The light of the orb started to diminish. Hikaru started to pull her arms down, away from her face, no longer needing to shield her eyes. Hikaru could see something was coming into view._

_'A person! Someone inside the orb? How?'_

_"This isn't real. That ishow it's possible, why you are hear." The orb no longer was a light of energy. It was now a glass ball with a small girlinside. The girl looked about the age of ten, but not. Her eyes were closed.She had incredibly long, wavy, silver-white hair. Her hair was so long that it could easily be ten feet in length, if not more and had white pearls weaved in the various strands . She was very pale, almost white. Jewels adorned her forehead. A large circular jewel was in the middle, on her forehead. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress with puffy white short-sleeves. The sleeves reminded Hikaru of clouds. The neck of the dress cut across the top of the girls chest, with gold trimming. The little girl was beautiful._

_"You are…" Hikaru began._

_"I am…" she opened her eyes. Her eyes were sapphire, but Hikaru couldn't see the retinas in them. She was blind!_

_'Blind?!' Hikaru thought._

_"That was not what I was going to say, but… yes, I am blind." The girl paused. Then continued. "I am Sapphera-hime."_

_"Sapphera-hime." Hikaru mouthed. Hikaru was amazed the little girl was so beautiful. 'But wait.' Hikaru thought. 'How did she know that I knew she was blind?'_

_"That is because I can read minds. I have various manypsychokinetic powers. I have telepathic powers, can travel through dreams andmanipulate time.'_

_"So I'm in a dream?"_

_"Yes." Sapphera-hime clasped her hands together. And closed her eyes tightly shut. "Please, legendary Tenyo… we need your help. You must chose your destiny and help chose the destiny of your planet as well!" _

_"Tenyo? Heavenly-maiden?" Hikaru said confused. "Is that what you mean? But I'm not a heavenly-maiden! I don't even know what that is!" She cried franticly."What are you talking about? I don't understand!"_

_"You are a Tenyo. One of the very few left." The Hime started. "Your pure flames will burn out evil. You have to help save your planet!" She cried desperately. _

_"Like by doing what? I can't do anything! At least nothing to save the planet, besides recycling. But, I don't think that myself alone can save the planet by doin' that…"_

_"No,you must come to my world. The world of Terra. There you will meet new allies…"_

_'New allies?!'_

_"Yes. There will people to help you. Friends."_

_"But I have friends here! I don't want to leave them!" She shouted.Hikaru backed away from the small orb with the princess in itin front of her. _

_Sapphera-hime eyes flashed open. "But you have to! It's your destiny!!" She cried and threw her arms up against the orb's wall, pushing her hands against the rounded, glass surface. "You can't run away from it! Everyone's future depends upon it! PLEASE!!" _

_Suddenly, a rip formed in the blackness, above Hikaru._

_"Kyaaa!" Hikaru screamed and shielded her eyes. As the tear in the darkness grew, light engulfed everything. Hikaru opened her eyes, once the brightness subsided. She was no longer in complete darkness, but floating above the Tokyo city, by the Tokyo Tower. ''Tokyo Tower?!' Hikaru scanned the tower. Then, towards the top, she noticed something. 'People! There are people up there!! Seven of them, robed…' _

_Seven robed figures were up on the tower. One was holding something long and lustrous. The figure holding the object was in the middle. Then, something odd happen. The figures hunched over and started writhing, as if in pain. Through their cloaks, something was pushing out of their backs. _

_'Nani?!' Then an amazing thing happened. Wings came out of their backs. 'Angels!!'As the wings expanded, what the figure in the middle was holding came into view. Hikaru was shocked to see what it was. 'A sword?!' But, still she couldn't identify the people. Shadows of the night hid their features well. The angels started to glow red. The red light increasing and enveloping everything. Hikaru again shielded her eyes. "What's happening?" She yelled, halfhoping that the figures would acknowledge her, half frightened of just that. The light became too great. Hikaru shut her eyes. Even with her eyes shut, all she could see was red. The light subsided, but not completely. Hikaru cracked her eyes open, just enough to squint and see where she was, her surroundings, what was happening. What she saw shocked her. Fear washed over her._

_Roaring erupted from the six beams of light in front of her. The angel with the sword remained visible, in the middle, between the columns of light. The columns reached up to the heavens and down through the ground, causing the earth that it touched to incinerate. The columns started to move, to expand outward, obliterating everything they touched. _

_Hikaru became even more frightened, becoming desperate. "Can you hear me?!! HELP!! Please!!! I don't want to die!! " She screamed to the robed angel with the sword. Hikaru didn't get an answer. He, her, it didn't even acknowledge her. She began to sob. 'I don't under stand!' She thought to herself. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!!" She shrieked at the angel and still the angel didn't heed to her call. Hikaru looked down, at the streets and buildings._

_Everyone, all the people frozen. As if time had stopped, they were statues. People frozen like statues, unable to run away from the beacons of red light, annihilating everything in its path. Men, woman, and even children… all frozen. Trapped! _

_Hikaru became frantic. 'All those people! Everyone! If the lights touch them they'll…'_

_The columns started to expand even more. As the lights touched the people they crumble, broken into many pieces, then incinerated in the column. Dust… that's all that remains. Even the buildings weren't immune to the light. Everything would be destroyed, wiped out of existence and still… the angel with the sword made no movement. _

_'The people! They'll die!!' Her mind screamed. Hikarulooked back to the angel. "Please! Stop this!! The people, they… they'll… they'll die!!! EVERYONE WILL DIE!!!!" She yelled at the angel, anger was starting to overcome her and drive her fear away, making it non-existent._

_The angel looked right at Hikaru, shifting its weight as it focused on her. It was holding the sword in one hand._

_"Please! Help!" Hikaru became excited. 'It can hear me!!' Joy started to form, but them it soon diminished. 'Something is wrong…'_

_The angel leaped at Hikaru before she could move, or scream. It brought it sword up, drawn as it leaped towards her. Then it was over. Hikaru was looking right into the eyes of the still shadowy figure. _

_'A man…?' And looked down at her chest. The sword had gone right through her rib-cage and out her back, still skewering her. "Blood…?" Hikaru said to herself, as it was a foreign word that had no meaning to her. Pain shot through her. Her eyes became heavy and they slowly closed. All she could see was blood. The pain ceased and Hikaru re-opened her eyes. There was no more blood and again there was the darkness like in the beginning of the dream._

_"That is what will happen if you do not help save your planet. Everyone will die. All life will cease to exist. Human, animals, even nature life forms. Everything will be annihilated and there will only be silence." Sapphera-hime appeared in her little orb, in front of Hikaru. "Your world will be dead. Just a rock floating in space._

_Hikaru grabbed the orb in front of her, holding it. "I don't want anyone to die. I want to help. I want to protect the people I care about. Ohiba-chan, my friends, Kotori…" _

_The orb that Hikaru was holding started to glow. What used to be the princess inside now was the planet earth, a sphere of white, blue, and green. Just like it was now, how it should be. _

_"Chikyu." Hikaru whispered._

_The orb started to glow. The planet inside started to crack. It then exploded and a fragment of it went into Hikaru's left hand, through the palm._

_"Itta!" Hikaru examined her palm. Nothing was there. No mark, no scratch, no blood nothing. She then turned her hand over to inspect the other side. _

_"Nani kore?" On top of her hand, centered, was a garnet,circular jewel, the rim of the stone encased by a golden rhombus shape. (Kinda like a rhombus with acircle in the middle of it). "Hmm. My birthstone." Hikaru then proceeded into trying to take the jewel off. "It's stuck tightly on…"_

_"This is an ovum. You will learn the use of it another time. I must go now." The princess's voice said, but she was no where to be seen._

_"Wait! I have to ask you! I still don't know what I have to do!" Hikaru shouted. _

_ _

"Get up!" An old woman's voice hollered. "You'll be late for school.

Hikaru soon pushed dream aside as soon as she heard her great-grandmother's yelling and became perturbed. "Yeah, yeah! You dried-up, old hag, I'm getting ready!" Hikaru quickly changed into her uniform and ran out her bedroom door. 

Her great-grandmother, waiting outside the door, stuck her cane out and tripped Hikaru. Once Hikaru tripped, she ran into the wall. 

"Itta!" Hikaru yelped.

"Who is dried up?!" She squawked.__

_ _

_ _

Well, it looks like Hikaru has some problems or rather gaining a responsibility. What will happen next? Does Hikaru really have an ornament (the ovum) permanently attached to her hand? I guess you can keep reading, if you want to find out.

__

__


	4. What’s an “Ovum?” Troubles at school?

The last chapter was about a strange dream Hikaru had. It was about the possible future of the world and Hikaru met a strange little princess name Sapphera-hime ( Princess Sapphera .) Things don't look good for everyone in the future. Hikaru wants to help after seeing what she did in her dream.And Fuuma shows up too! What will happen to Hikaru next?

# 

## Hikaru, The 7 Dragons And 7 Angels

Chapter 4: What's an "Ovum?" Troubles at school?

_"This is an ovum. You will learn the use of it another time. I must go now." The princess's voice said, but she was no where to be seen._

_"Wait! I have to ask you! I still don't know what I have to do!" Hikaru shouted. _

_ _

"Get up!" An old woman's voice hollered. "You'll be late for school.

Hikaru soon pushed dream aside as soon as she heard her great-grandmother's yelling and became perturbed. "Yeah, yeah! You dried-up, old hag, I'm getting ready!" Hikaru quickly changed into her uniform and ran out her bedroom door. 

Her great-grandmother, waiting outside the door, stuck her cane out and tripped Hikaru. Once Hikaru tripped, she ran into the wall. 

"Itta!" Hikaru yelped.

"Who is dried up?!" She squawked. Hikaru's great-mother then left after her remark.

After Hikaru recovered, she then went to leave. 'I should be more careful. She may be old, but she still can kick my ass.' Then she remembered. 'I almost forgot my lunch and books!' She rushed dot the kitchen and grabbed her lunch and books that were on the table and ran back, heading towards the front door. Hikaru thought to herself and walked out the front door.Hikaru walked out the door andwalked over to the side of the house and got her red bicycle. 'I'm gonna be sooo late!' 

"Common! Common!" She shouted to herself as she ran up the stairs of the school building. She had a minute at the most to get to class. She ran as fast as she could go and her class room door came into view. 'There it is!' Hikaru rushed in and threw herself into the vacant desk next to Kotori, who had probably been there at least five minutes early. Hikaru was panting from the sprint to her class room.

"Poor Hikaru-chan." Kotori giggled."Maybe you should get up earlier."

"And miss all the exercise I get from having to run to our classroom every morning? Besides, do you think I could possibly get up early enough to do that?!"

"I suppose not…" Kotori sighed. 'I'm glad Hikaru is acting more like herself today. Being serious doesn't suit her.' Kotori smiled at Hikaru and then, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. "What's that?"

"What's what?" 

"What's that on your left hand?" Kotori pointed.

Hikaru looked at the top of her left hand. 'No way!' There it was. The "ovum" from her dream. 'Great now I have an ornament stuck to my hand!' She mused to herself."Oh, this? This is just something I had lying around. It's kinda like a tattoo, but it's not permanent and it is made up of jewels instead. It's supposed to be the latest fad, but I guess that nobody does it here," Hikaru quickly lied. 'God, I hope it isn't permanent!'

"Oh, OK. And I think you're right about it not being popular here. Hikaru-chan, you're the only person that I've seen with it."

'I wonder if I can get this thing off…' She the started to try to chew it off her hand. It was hard and it wouldn't budge. 'I'll just hurt myself.' She concluded. 'At least it's pretty looking. Crap! What the hell am I thinking?! Oh, well… can't do anything about it now. Hmm? Class hasn't started? I didn't even notice. I feel so tired for some reason. Maybe I can take a nap…' "Psst. Kotori-chan, I'm going to go to the roof and take a nap."

"Mo! Hikaru-chan, you're hopeless!" She said.

"Bye!" Hikaru got up and left the room. She walked up the stairs to the roof and walked to the middle. She took of her shoes and lied down, stretched out on her back. Her eyes slowly drifted closed. 

### 'Nani kore? Yume ka?' The field was full ofvarious wildflowers. Blue, purples, reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, and other colors filled the vast field. The sky was a deep robin's egg blue. Wisps of white clouds dappled the sky along with a couple floating lands that could be seen of in the distance. 'Beautiful…' It was beautiful. Hikaru was the only person in the field and she was still wearing her school uniform. She pivoted around, turning 360 degrees, scanning the field for other people, not really caring. Hikaru wouldn't mind if there were no guests popping up in her dream and giving her nightmares. For now, she could just relax and take in the scenery some more.

_Hikaru was starting to get bored. 'All of this… just flowers?' She desired to see more. 'This is a dream, my dream. I want to fly…like an… angel.' She thought to herself and just then, she grew white wings. The wings were pearly white and her wingspan was huge. Without even thinking, as if she always had wings, she started to flap them and kick up a whirlwind of flower petals. She lifted off the flowery field and started to fly up into the sky. She flew above the field, above the floating lands, up to just below the clouds. She started gliding along the sky, not knowing where she was going._

_There seemed to be different levels of land. All of it was gorgeous. The woods, the fields, the villages, waterfalls, and the ocean, a sparkling, marine blue. _

_"Hikaru…" A feminine voice whispered. "Hikaru…"_

_'Dare… who's calling me?'_

_"Hikaru."_

_"Dare? Doko?" She flew towards the whisper. The voice, it was coming from a large castle. The castle was floating, high above everything else. The castle was made up of what appeared to be crystals, around the base, and towers that reached up, out of the castle. The castle was white, with gold, silver, and white._

_Hikaru flew to the castle and landed before the entrance. "Dare?"_

_"Hikaru…Hikaru"_

_She walked to the large doors, with her wings still on,and they opened without resistance. Hikaru walked along many long hallways, following the voice. She finally came to a large doorway. Without hesitation, she opened the door and walked in._

_"Hikaru."_

_"You!?" She shouted in shock._

_"Do not be alarmed." It was Sapphera-hime and now she was at normal size, no longer in a miniature, floating sphere._

_"Where are we?"_

_"We're Terra. This is my world."_

_"It's beautiful…"_

_"I see that you have your wings." She said, smiling._

_"Wings?" Hikaru turned her head and gazed at her back. She was utterly shocked. Wings, she had wings._

_"Those are your wings, because you're a Tenyo. Not an angel, but part angel."_

_"That's impossible," she said, still gazing at her long, whitewings. "It's just a dream…" She murmured, flexing her wings. _

_"Yes, it is a dream. But what about your ovum? You still have it, even after you left your dream. And what you saw before. The seven angels."_

_"Were they really angels?"_

_"No and yes. That might of just been symbolic… I cannot totally predict the future, but I see many possibilities."_

_"Possibilities? What do you mean?"_

_"Dream gazers can see possible futures. Many variables make up a future. And if one of those variables changes, the whole future can be different."_

_"I understand, but what about the "angels?" Am I one of them?"_

_"No, you aren't one of the seven."_

_"What about my "ovum?" What is it?" She asked, changing the subject._

_"Your ovum is the source of your new power. Or, rather the ability to use the power that was within you." The princess paused. "You are a Tenyo who has the power of fire. When your heart burns, everything opposing you will burst into flames and burn up. With your anger,from the suffering of hurt people, your ovum will glow and your power will from it. To protect everyone, the people you love."_

_'The people I love…'_

_"That's right. Your power comes from the very people you protect. Your wish, your desire to protect the people you love, and everyone's future."_

_"I don't want anyone to die…" Hikaru paused and then thought for a moment. "But still, how can I be part angel? That must mean that…" She started._

_"Your mother," the princess interrupted. _

_"My mother?! I don't understand. My mother died a long time ago. I don't even remember her. Is she part angel?!"_

_"No. Your mother wasn't but part of you is."_

_"Then my father?"_

_"No, you didn't have a father?"_

_"What do you mean?!" She cried._

_"In your world, only two things can make man. God and…. man."_

_"Then I was made by people?!"_

_"Yes." The princess said casting her eyes downward. "I'll show you the past, if you want…"_

_"I want to! I want to see!" Hikaru cried. "I want to see my mother," she said quietly and closed her eyes. Hikaru opened her eyes. She wasn't in the palace anymore, or in the presence of the princess. But, she was now in a laboratory. There was only one other person there. Her mother._

_"Everything is going perfectly," She said into a small tape recorder. Hikaru's mother, Nikko, was a tanned woman with maroon-red hair and maroon-purple eyes. She was wearing a white lab coat and black glasses. Her wavy hair was put back with a loose pony-tail and it reached all the way down her back.She walked past various testtubes to a large cylinder-shaped, glass container. It was hooked up to many wires, which were hooked up to computers and other machines. "All life signs are stable. There are no signs of any abnormalities that weren't desired."_

_'She must mean the wings,' Hikaru thought to herself._

_"With DNA of the deceased creature, that was uncover in the artic twenty years ago, I have combined it with my DNA as well. My daughter will be not human or angel, but Tenyo. True… there are still Tenyo around. But they have nor the skill or the power of the original Tenyo. Their bloodline has been watered down sort-of-speak…" She paused and looked at what was Hikaru at the time and smiled lovingly. She turned off the tape recorder. "I know what you're destined for… I saw it in my dreams, long before I even thought of making you. My daughter would help decide the fate of the world. I knew you would be safer if you had "real" power. The power to protect the people you love, just like what I'm doing right now…" She paused again and tears started to form in her maroon- purple eyes. "I just hope you won't hate me for this!" She started sobbing._

_"Oh, mama!" Hikaru cried and ran to hug her mother. But, she went right through Nikko and stumbled. "Nani kore?!"_

_"This is a vision of the past. Nothing you do can effect it… These events have already took place, so you cannot communicate with them," the princess's voice explained._

_"This is just a replay of past events…"_

_"That's right. Now close your eyes. I'm going to show you something a little further on."_

_Hikaru closed her eyes and then re-opened them. _

_She was now in a field. No, someone's yard. It wasn't in Tokyo. It was in the country. There was a little girl in the yard running around. She had her red hair up in pig-tails and was wearing a sun dress. She had big, purple eyes. Hikaru realized who the little girl was._

_'It's me…'_

_The little girl was running around. A white car pulled up. Hikaru's mother stepped out with groceries. Little Hikaru ran up to her mother._

_"Mama, welcome back!" She chimed._

_"Has my little Hi-chan been good for grandma?"_

_"Yup! Hiba-chan and I read a story and then she let me go outside a chase the butterflies!"_

_"Wow! It sounds like you have had fun today!" Nikko said enthusiastically. "Why don't you go inside and get ready for lunch?"_

_"OK!" With that Hikaru ran inside and her great-grandmother walked out to help Nikko with her bags._

_"You shouldn't try to carry all of this on your own…" Nikko's grandmother scolded Nikko._

_"You are always worried about my well being grandma… Thank you. But, really, I feel fine today. I haven't had any attacks today," she tried to re-assure her._

_"No "buts!" You go right inside and sit down!" She barked._

_"Ari…" Nikko collapsed and fainted._

_"Nikko!" Her grandmother screamed and rushed to Nikko's side._

_Hikaru clenched her eyes shut, trying not to cry. 'I don't want to see this!' She opened her eyes again. Now she was in a hospital. In her mother's room with her past self. _

_"Mama?" Little Hikaru whimpered. "Please don't die. I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me alone. I'm scared!" She cried, tears spilling over. The little Hikaru buried her head in the side of her mother's bed, while she was holding her mothers left hand. Hikaru's mother squeezed her hand and Hikaru stopped crying. Hikaru slowly looked up meet her mother's gaze._

_"Sshhh. You're not alone. You have granny and your friends. You have your friend Kotori, ne?" She whispered. "And I'll never leave you. I'll always be right here," Nikko's mother pointed to Hikaru's chest. "Right here. In your heart." She paused and started to brush her daughter's hair of her face. "And as long as I'm there… you'll never be alone." Nikko stopped brushing Hikaru's hair with her fingers. Her head leaned aback against her pillow and she closed her eyes. "Always… I'll always love you no matter what. You're my little girl and I'll always love you. Hikaru be strong, protect the people you love." And with that, Nikko's life signs flattened. _

_"Mama?! Mama! Mama~!!!" Little Hikaru screamed. _

_Meanwhile, the present Hikaru watched and started to remember. She started to sob. "Mama! I forgive you! I love you to and I'll always love you!" Hikaru wrapped her arms around herself, still crying._

_"Hikaru! Hikaru" A voice shouted._

_ _

Hikaru opened her eyes. Someone was leaning over her. A man. Fuuma! "Ah! Monou-sempai! Doushite koko ni?!"

"When you didn't come home, yourgrandma called us. Kotori thought you might be here…" he said in a monotone voice.

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's about nine o'clock."

"Nine?!" She shrieked and covered her mouth, trying to correct herself? "How did you get back here?"

"I climbed the fence," Fuuma said casually.He then stood up and helped Hikaru up as well.

"Oh, I should have figure that out…" She brought her left hand up and ran it over her face.

"What's that?" Fuuma pointed out.

"Huh? Oh, this? It's nothing, really. Someone gave this to me. That's all… Hey, Monou-sempai, thanks for waking me up. I'll be leaving now and you don't have to walk me home. I have a bike." Before Fuuma could even object, she had ran down the stairs and grabbed her bike. Fuuma was amazed in how fast she could run.

'Must be all the sleep she got.'

"Bye!" She waved to Fuuma, still on the roof. "Tell Kotori-chan thank you! And not to worry! Ja~!" Hikaru lifted her bike and threw it over the fence. The red bike made a loud crash, but it wasn't harmed. Hikaru then climbed over the fence and left.

"What a strange girl…"

Hikaru rode her bike downtown, to the shrine. There was a girl watching the large TV screen located in the middle of the intersection. The girl looked about thirteen or fourteen. She hard short black hair that stopped at her cheeks, cut straight across. She was sitting there, with her dog. Hikaru thought the dog was peculiar looking, but she love animals. She rode her bike up to the girl and got off of it. She rested her bike against a ledge and proceeded to walk over to the girl.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but… I was just wondering if you would let me pet your dog?" Hikaru asked shyly.

"This one?" The girl asked, stunned.

Hikaru bent over and patted the dog. "Good boy!" She cooed to the dog. Hikaru stood straight up again and got on her bike again. "It was nice meeting you! Thanks! Bye!" She yelled as she rode away.

The girl just stood there with a blank expression on her face. 'She could see Inuki… Who was that girl?!' Yuuzuriha Nekoi thought to herself.

__

__

__

Well, finally Fuuma showed up and to help Hikaru! And Yuuzuriha showed up too! 


End file.
